


Good Girl

by alittlegreenrosetta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow has always been a good girl who wanted just once to lose control and be overpowered by someone else. Alone with the monster who looks like the man she loves she finally chooses to let that control go and get what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't left the JXHQ ship but my muse got inspired while watching The Flash Season 2 episode 19 and wouldn't quiet down until I wrote this. I hope I've made it clear in the story that this is not a non consensual experience but just in case let me say it here, Caitlin may have her qualms about doing this but she does want this to happen.

Caitlin Snow had always had a thing for bad boys. Oh they were bad boys with a heart of gold of course but bad boys all the same. She’d always choose Dean over Sam, Spike over Angel, and Sawyer over Jack.  She couldn’t help it but she could defy it. She might have always fallen for the jerk who would treat you wrong sometimes but love you intensely in his best moments but she never allowed herself to give into that urge. No, she was smart and she made smart choices. And she was a good girl and dated good guys because that’s what good girls did. Oh no one had ever told her she was a good girl, no matter how she longed to hear it when she was younger, but telling Caitlin Snow she was a good girl was like pointing out that grass was green or water was wet. She was pretty and smart and excelled at everything she did. No one ever needed to tell her she was a good girl because she just was one. She was a good girl who ate healthy, exercised regularly, kept her home clean, and dated men who were right for her.  That meant men who were good looking and good intentioned and most of all, for her, they had to be smart. The only problem was that while on paper everything looked perfect between her and the men she dated she never really felt anything for them. Every relationship ended in a similar way, eventually they figured out that she felt nothing and they dumped her. Usually on the way out they accused her of being a bitch, being cold, having a heart of ice. It wasn’t true, she wasn’t cold. She wasn’t like her mother. No, she was just trying to fake something that can’t be faked effectively for very long.

When she met Ronnie she thought that she’d finally met a good guy she could have real feelings for. She wasn’t sure why he was different really but there was something there with him that wasn’t there with the others. After Cisco had told her Ronnie had been a villain on Earth 2 just as she had been it made Caitlin wonder if that was what had made Ronnie different for her, that maybe there was a touch of darkness in him that she could sense even if it was buried so far down no one would ever suspect it. Either way she had loved him, really she had. It just wasn’t the sort of all-consuming love that she had hoped for. The sort of love that made you lose complete control. Caitlin Snow had never really lost control of herself before and it was an idea that fascinated her. She was so in control of everything all the time. Her mind, her body, her life. All were as neatly perfect as she could make them. It wasn’t even something she could stop herself from doing, it was her nature. But sometimes when she felt more empty inside than usual she considered what she really wanted and if she was honest it was to hand over complete control to someone else. And in her fantasies that someone else was not such a nice guy but he treasured her and took care of her all the same.

Ronnie hadn’t been that guy. He was too good for that, he was too good for this world really, or that seemed to be the message from how often he was taken out of it. He would take care of her in the way a good partner takes care of the person they love but he would never take her over completely. He would never bend her to his will or make her submit to his needs. He would never want her to surrender everything she was and be a good girl just for him. And she had never told him that was something she wanted anyway so she couldn’t blame him for that. No, it was her own fault for always listening to her brain and making smart choices just like a good girl should instead of listening to her heart and getting what she really wanted. After Ronnie had died it stopped just feeling like what she wanted and started to become a need. Maybe it was just the intensity of her grief but she wanted more than ever to give all control of herself and her life to someone else. It sounded ideal to her heart but as always her brain stepped in and refused to let her do anything about it. Maybe, she promised herself, she would try it out after Ronnie had been dead for a year and she was no longer muddled by her grief. But then of course Ronnie had come back and then left again and eventually come back and died again. If she was muddled by grief before she was ground down to a nearly hysterical state by it after all of that. Fortunately good girls don’t let anyone see their hysteria. They save things like that for moments when they are alone and then they bottle it all back up again. They regain control of themselves no matter how badly they don’t want to.

So maybe it was that bottled up hysteria just under the surface that made her vulnerable to Jay Garrick when she met him only a few months after Ronnie had died for the second time. There had to be some explanation for why she felt something for him from the very moment they met. She didn’t show it because she was, as always, in complete control of herself but that something was intense. Like a bolt of lightning that went straight to her heart. That should have been her first clue that something wasn’t quite right about Jay Garrick, because her heart wanted a bad boy and no one would have called Jay Garrick a bad boy. On his Earth he had been a hero, like Barry. He was also a scientist like her. He seemed ideal in every way but when her heart wanted him so badly she should have known. He certainly wasn’t the first villain to come to S.T.A.R Labs and pretend to be one of the good guys while secretly plotting against them all. Somehow he had fooled them all despite how recently they had been fooled by Eobard Thawne.  Maybe it was just impossible to imagine that the same thing would happen to them a second time, especially with Harrison Wells’ Earth 2 counterpart also there to betray them.

Well he had turned out to be a bad boy and the hope that he had that heart of gold seemed more than farfetched. They had known too many terrible things that Zoom had done, she’d even watched Zoom kill “Jay Garrick” and had mourned yet another person she loved. In some ways mourning him was even worse than mourning for Ronnie because she felt a passion and longing for Jay that she just couldn’t explain. Caitlin looked down at the cuffs on her wrists and heard the attached chains clink. Her freedom from earlier had been short lived after she watched him kill her doppelgänger, Killer Frost. Another atrocity committed by the man she had thought she loved so recently. The man who had confessed his own love for her only hours ago. Could monsters love? Because Zoom was a monster, she was pretty certain that he met all the qualifications for that label. So a monster loved her and her brain was horrified but god damn her heart, it jumped a little at the thought. And her body? She wasn’t ready to even begin to deal with what her body was doing but it wasn’t something that it should. With all of her so out of agreement and at odds with itself Caitlin Snow was more out of control right now than she ever thought possible. Now she just needed to decide who was going to put her back together again and take that control back. Would it be the monster that claimed to love her or would she once again do it herself?

She didn’t hear the door open or close or anyone enter the room and then suddenly he was standing next to her bed, a furious black and blue storm of lightning. Then just as suddenly he was a blur of motion and she found Hunter Zolomon standing in front of her again. She wished for a moment that he would change back into Zoom, it made it easier to remember that he was a monster and not a man. When she looked at Hunter she was forced to admit it was the face of a man she had loved and that love hadn’t really died when she thought he did. Knowing that he was actually a killer and a nightmare come to life should have frozen that love, made her the cold bitch she had been accused of being by men before but instead that damned flame in her heart for him refused to die out completely. She just needed time, eventually it would go and she would feel nothing but hate for him. Good girls didn’t love monsters. Especially not monsters who wanted to kill her friends, friends who were really like family to her. God, Caitlin, how can there be any confusion about how to feel right now? But there was. And his approaching her wasn’t helping. She expected another confession of love or threat not to try to escape or something but instead he stroked her hair and then pulled her into a kiss.

It was impossible not to think of what it was like to kiss Jay Garrick, the man she had loved before she knew his real identity. What was upsetting about that was that she found herself comparing kissing Jay Garrick to kissing Hunter Zolomon and as Hunter pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss she whimpered in pain as her brain tried to come to terms with whose kiss she truly preferred. It was too confusing looking into Jay’s face and knowing he wasn’t really that man at all but still feeling love for him. Everything he’d told her as Jay Garrick had been a lie but his love for her still seemed true no matter what name or persona he was using. Maybe if he didn’t look like Jay she could just deal with him as Zoom, as the villain he really was. She was used to looking at Zoom with a mixture of hatred and horror. It would at least keep him from kissing her with the monster’s mask covering his actual mouth.

“Stop, please stop. I can’t look at you like this, change back. Be Zoom again.” Caitlin cried out as soon as she was able to pull away from the kiss that she had liked entirely too much. She felt a hot tear slip down one cheek. She hated crying in front of him, it was just another sign of the weakness she felt he brought out in her.

“This is what you want?” Zoom growled out from behind his mask. She hadn’t even noticed his blur of motion through her teary eyes but now instead of Hunter’s face in front of hers it was the black demonic face of Zoom. She nodded but didn’t say anything.

Soon she couldn’t look at him anymore and looked down at her hands. In another black and blue blur she felt her hands more than saw them move from her line of vision and before she could even fully realize what had happened she found them chained behind her head to the metal bed frame. In another motion she barely felt her feet were pulled out in front of her and she was now lying flat on her back with her hands bound over her head. Her feet were still free and she tried to pull them back and sit up again but Zoom apparently wasn’t going to allow that because he sat on top of her thighs and pinned her under his weight. She chose not to fight him right then. She knew about speedsters and she knew about their abilities. There was no chance that physically she could stop Zoom from doing anything he wanted. She would have to hope that as she had once before, she could appeal to his feelings for her. She opened her mouth to begin her appeal but stopped when she felt the leather like material of Zoom’s gloves moving under her shirt to cup her breast. She was too stunned to say anything or that is how her brain justified her silence. When she felt him push the material of her bra up over her breast and start toying with her nipple her silence ended but unfortunately it ended in a barely suppressed moan. She tried to tell herself it was a moan of horror but the truth was of course that it had been anything but. The cool smooth material covering his hands was so different than anything she had felt rubbing at her nipple before and as he tugged gently on the hardened peak she was almost sure one of his blue lightning bolts had found its way into her body and was shooting around wildly setting off reactions of both panic and pleasure through her.

He stopped touching her only for a moment to lift her shirt up and expose her pink nipples to the cool air. Both nipples were already hard but a wave of goosebumps broke out all along her ivory skin. Zoom returned his fingers to her breasts and quickly moved between each nipple, tugging and pinching so quickly that it almost felt he was touching both at the same time. She wondered why he didn’t just use both hands rather than his speed until the other hand slipped into the front of her pants and pushed past her panties to find her now wet pussy. She blushed at the realization that she was so excited by letting this monster touch her and in a last attempt to get control of things again her brain kicked into gear. She tried to wriggle away from his touch but it seemed like no matter how she moved he anticipated her and was waiting to touch her in the new spot. She supposed that to a speedster it always looked like she was moving in slow motion so it wasn’t so much anticipating as just watching it happen and responding before she had even completed the motion. Since she couldn’t get away from him she finally spoke up and tried to end this.

“Please stop. Please. I know you love me, Hunter. You just told me so. Please don’t do this.” She begged and finally allowed the tears she’d been trying to control to flow freely. The thing was she knew she wasn’t crying because she wanted him to stop so badly but because she hated how badly she didn’t want him to stop. She hated that she had never wanted someone to touch her so much in her life.

“I would stop, if I really believed you wanted me to.” Zoom growled back at her while slipping his fingers up and down along the wet folds of her pussy and then as though to emphasize how obvious her arousal was he slid two fingers into her with no resistance at all. In fact she couldn’t help from spreading her thighs a little wider for him when the pleasure of him entering her overwhelmed her self-control completely.

As soon as she realized what she had done she brought her thighs together again as tight as she could but that didn’t actually make things less pleasurable and another moan escaped her. Zoom chuckled at her reaction and since she had closed her thighs he moved his fingers deep inside her rather than pulling them back out. Caitlin had to stop herself from opening up to him again and thrusting against his fingers. If she was honest with herself it was hard not to immediately give into him not just because of the pleasure because this was exactly what she wanted. With every good guy she’d ever had sex with she’d fantasized that he was different. That he was cruel or a stranger invading her body. That she didn’t want him to be doing the things he was doing to her, that she was being forced to experience the pleasure she was having. That he was taking her against her will but giving her more pleasure than she would ever have been able to have if he wasn’t taking what he wanted from her. She didn’t think this fantasy made her particularly perverse, there was a reason that Vikings and pirates figured so heavily into erotic fiction. Now that she was having that reaction to a real life monster though she did worry about herself and what she wanted. What was wrong with her?

“Believe me, I don’t want this. I don’t want to feel this way.”

It was true, she really didn’t. And yet here she was, feeling so many wrong things as this black clad nightmare touched and pleased her. She felt Zoom start to pull his fingers out of her and she parted her thighs again, relieved that he was going to stop. She should have known better, instead he simply slid his fingers up to her clit and started moving them so rapidly that it felt like a vibrator rather than human touch. She hadn’t given a lot of thought to the potential benefits of speed force with sex but it definitely had some. Any thought of being able to stop herself from enjoying this faded quickly as his fingers buzzed away at her swollen clit and the other hand continued kneading and tugging at her sensitive breasts. The pleasure was so intense that it shut her brain down entirely for a moment. But Dr. Caitlin Snow’s powerful brain couldn’t stay quiet for long. She tried thinking about all the terrible things Zoom had done in an effort stop herself from having the orgasm he was obviously trying to cause. And it was working, sort of. And then with just a few words from him she failed spectacularly.

“Come for me Caitlin. Come for me, my good girl.” Zoom’s low cruel voice sounded mocking as it growled against her ear. The vibrations of it sent goosebumps across her body but it didn’t matter. She was too busy screaming out with an intense orgasm. The waves of pleasure crashed into her with an almost painful strength and before they left her entirely she found herself screaming for more. It felt like Zoom had unleashed something in her, something that had never been satisfied before and was determined to be now.

“Kiss me!” She cried out and in a second the mask of Zoom was gone and Hunter’s lips were on hers. She returned his kiss passionately, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. He should taste sour or bitter she thought but instead he was sweet and she loved the taste of him. They continued kissing for long enough that she finally lost herself in the feeling and managed to quiet her brain somewhat. She was going to let her heart and body do what they wanted for a change.

Hunter stopped kissing her and moved away, she realized he was undoing her chains and freeing her. Something inside her panicked. She didn’t want to be free right now. If she was free she’d have no choice but to make smart decisions, to do the right thing. She needed to just be under someone else’s control for a little while. Just long enough to have what she wanted so badly but couldn’t ever really allow herself to have if she was free. The fact that she needed the chains to stay on should probably worry her but having the cold metal bite into her wrists had been exciting her instead. Today Caitlin was taking a break from what she should do, what she needed to do, even what she wanted to do really. She was just going to do what he made her do.

“Please leave the chains.” She whispered but he heard her and looked down at her curiously for a second and then chained her wrists back up without a word.

In the blink of an eye her pants and panties were gone and Hunter had his face between her thighs, licking up the abundance of juices that had dripped down her slit and onto her inner thighs. Then his tongue moved to her pussy and started devouring the honey pouring out of her from excitement. She felt him push into her opening as far as he could and start curling his tongue to find every drop of her juiciness. When he’d gotten what he could his warm tongue slipped up to her clit, licking it with a flat broad stroke before sucking the swollen bit of flesh into his mouth. His tongue tapped against it while he continued to suck. Caitlin made no effort to stop the panting and swearing that his attentions were forcing out of her. And he was still working at normal human speed. When she spread her legs as far as she could and opened up to him completely he started speeding his tongue up. Caitlin had never had a second orgasm so soon after the first but as he adjusted his tongue’s speed randomly, slowing and speeding it up, the mixture of sensations overwhelmed any dulling of sensitivity she might have had and with a series of loud cries she came for him again.

“Caitlin?” She heard Hunter trying to get her attention through the haze of pleasure she was swimming in. She couldn’t really speak but opened her eyes and let him know she was paying attention. As soon as she did she felt him bury a hand in her hair and get a tight grip on that didn’t hurt but made it clear that he was in charge.

“Do you want to be a good girl and let me use you any way I want?” He asked with a low tone that almost sounded like the growl of his alter ego. She nodded as much as she could without moving so much that his grip on her hair would hurt.

Caitlin couldn’t help but blush and suddenly feel self-conscious. She hadn’t exactly been one for experimenting in bed before. Ronnie had always been a considerate and tender lover, always making sure she enjoyed herself but rarely asking for anything more exotic than her positioned on top. Admitting that she wanted to be used, to be treated in any way he liked was hard for her. Even harder than admitting those feelings herself.  She heard a chuckle that again reminded her of the monster more than the man in front of her. And she realized there was a part of her that would prefer to be submitting to that monster right now. Coming with that inhuman face watching her earlier had been a bigger turn on than she had been willing to accept until now, when she had decided to submit to him entirely. She knew that no matter what he looked like he was still a killer, a psychopath but she wanted to see the physical manifestation of that while he did what he wanted to her.

Hunter returned to kissing her and she realized she could taste her pussy on his lips and tongue. That didn’t lessen her need to blush any. And liking the way she tasted made her feel truly perverse. This time instead of kissing him back she just surrendered to his kisses, letting his lips and tongue overwhelm her. It felt like he was fucking her mouth with his tongue and she was surprised to feel her clit start to throb again. She’d never considered herself a passionate or overly sexual person but now it felt like she couldn’t get enough of this monster. She felt him slide a finger into her opening and stroke her with it, it wasn’t enough, she wanted more fingers but he had other plans anyway. After a few moments in her pussy he slid the finger down to her ass and teased the sensitive opening with his slippery finger until she relaxed enough that he could slide it into her. She immediately felt self-conscious again and tightened up around his finger. His other hand moved to her clit and started vibrating against it.  Sooner than she expected she was relaxing and lost in pleasure again. He continued to kiss her and as she relaxed further she felt her consciousness slip into what could only be described as some sort of altered state.  It was like she was detached from reality, like she was floating in a warm ocean instead of existing in her body. She could feel everything still but she couldn’t process it. She was certain if she tried to talk right now she wouldn’t be able to. All she could do was feel and there was so much to feel.

Hunter stopped touching her clit and instead slid his cock into her pussy. Normally having a thick hard cock enter her body would be a process of several shallow thrusts until she opened up slowly and accepted the invasion but in her current state she felt like every part of her was open to this man and instead of a gasp of surprise at the sudden entry she sighed in pleasure at the connection and fullness. She found herself unable to thrust or move against him, she felt like she was there to receive whatever he gave her. Pleasure or pain, it didn’t matter.  And after he slid a second finger into her ass while he continued to fuck her she was feeling both. And she loved it.  She wanted the pain to be something much worse than this. Something dark, something evil. She wanted to bleed for him or make someone else do it. She recoiled out of her blissful state at that thought, was this man so evil that he was infecting her with it or had Cisco been right when he’d worried that the same darkness that turned her doppelgänger evil existed in her already? She didn’t feel evil, just desperate to feel something so intently that for a few moments she would stop being a creature of intellect and instead a slave to passion.

Caitlin was lost in these thoughts when Hunter pulled away from her body entirely and spread her legs wide while pushing them up toward her chest. He positioned his cock against her ass and she prepared herself for what would be a new experience for her. She expected him to push his cock slowly into her ass so she could adjust to the intense sensation but she should have known better. Instead he moved so fast that she didn’t feel anything until he was fully inside her. The experience of having nothing inside you and then suddenly being achingly full was surreal and it was enough to pull her back down to the warm floating feeling she had experienced earlier. Hunter let go of her legs and she let them fall open, feeling boneless and relaxed. He still wasn’t thrusting with his cock but instead started fucking her pussy with his fingers. Now she could hear herself moaning wantonly, if she could speak right now she knew she’d be shocked at the things that would come out of her mouth. His thumb vibrated on her clit and now she couldn’t control her body’s reactions at all. The urge to be fucked hard caused her to use her legs and hips to grind and thrust against his fingers and cock. It felt like he was going to split her open and she welcomed that idea. She had the crazy idea that if he did there would be an explosion of stars and blue lightning in her brain. She wanted that explosion.

And when he started meeting her thrusts with his own it didn’t take long before she finally got it. Unlike her previous orgasms, which had been loud and intense this one just quietly took her over completely. Her brain stopped, it really truly seemed to stop for a minute and everything was silent and glowing. And then it all came rushing back with an eruption of pleasure that left her head buzzing and pussy pulsing and gripping hard around the fingers inside her. When she tightened all her muscles in response to her blissful surge she realized that Hunter sped up his thrusts and then he was pulling his fingers out of her and gripping her hips painfully hard. With a series of loud groans he came in her ass and then finally stopped moving within her. Time seemed to slow to a halt as they stared at each other while panting and trying to regain control of themselves after the pleasure they had just experienced. Caitlin realized that the look Hunter was giving her was devoted and loving. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that she could let herself care for him the way he wanted her to if that devotion could be used to stop him from his monstrous behavior. And at that thought reality came flooding back and pushed her consciousness back down into her body to deal with what she had just allowed to happen. She had finally given herself to someone completely and totally and that someone was a killer, the greatest threat to not just her world but all worlds and she had loved it. For just a moment she had even loved him. Did that make her a monster too? Was she still a good girl?


End file.
